


Code Baby Red

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dada Isamu, Gen, Little Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira regresses and just wants his Dada to take care of him, but Isamu isn't back yet.





	Code Baby Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Akira and Dada Isamu.

"Code Baby Red"

Akira navigated the corridors of Castle Gradam faster than normal. He _had_  to make it to his room. He knew he was drawing attention to himself running down the corridors, but he couldn't regress in the middle of the hallway, especially since D-Isamu wasn't currently in the castle. The Red Lion pilot had done a quick survey of a nearby township and was supposed to be heading back to the castle. Akira knew Isamu wouldn't make it back before he regressed. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long before Dada came by.

He stumbled into his room and managed to sit down near his bed. He reached up and snagged the red blanket off his bed to cuddle with. He wanted his Dada. Small tears appeared in the little pilot's eyes. Where was his Dada?

Suddenly, his door opened, drawing Akira's attention. "Dada?"

Sadly, it wasn't Isamu but Seidou. Seidou looked down at Akira who was sitting on the floor with little tears in the corner of his eyes and cuddling his blanket. He realized that Akira was little and wanting Isamu as he usually did in little space. Only problem was that Isamu wasn't back yet. "Sorry, little dude. Isamu isn't here right now."

Bigger tears started rolling down Akira's cheeks before he started full on bawling. "Dada!"

"Moody! Code baby red!" Seidou exclaimed into his comm, scooping up the little, who sniffled into Seidou's shoulder.

"On my way!"

Akira lifted his head when he heard Isamu's voice, a stray tear trailing down his cheek. "Dada?"

Seidou stroked Akira's hair. "It's okay, Akira. Isamu's on his way here."

It didn't take long for Isamu to arrive at Akira's room. He entered and immediately scooped up his little. He jostled him gently. "Hey now. It's okay. Dada's here." He turned to Seidou. "Thanks, man, for letting me know."

"It's no problem. Take care of him." Seidou left the room.

"Let's get you changed, baby." Isamu laid Akira down and changed him out of his jumpsuit and underwear and into a diaper and red sleeper. He scooped him back up and headed for the rocker that was in the corner. He sat down and snagged the pacifier that was on the nightstand. He rubbed it against his little's lips, which parted enough for the pacifier to be slipped into his mouth. Akira laid his head against his Dada's shoulder, and Isamu began rocking him. Akira's eyelids began to slide closed. "That's right, baby," Isamu cooed. "Sleep. I've got you. Dada's here."

Fin


End file.
